The prior art is replete with gun racks and rifle rests, typical examples of which are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,290,545, 3,361,265, 3,767,093, 3,913,746 and 3,964,613. One salient feature in each of these teachings is that the firearm is only loosely secured in position.